All Hail Random Karaoke Night!
by MoonDemon101
Summary: Kiba and Ino go to the same nightclub on the same night, but to their misfortune, it is Random Karaoke Night... oneshot KibaIno


Woot! My first Naruto fic! I am now obsessed over yet another crack pairing- **KibaIno**!:D Kiba and Ino go to the same nightclub, and, to their misfortune, it is Random Karaoke night... :D Song used: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

**Disclaimer: (walks away)**

-Moon

**_All Hail Random Karaoke Night!_**

Ino stepped into the nightclub building and was met by crowds of dancing, sweating strangers, far as the eye could see. She was wearing a purple tank top, a mesh shirt underneath, a purple miniskirt and high black boots. She managed to find her way to the bar and sat down gratefully, having been trodden on several times in the process.

Glancing around, she noticed that the number of people sitting at the bar was quite small. Sighing, she turned to the bartender and ordered a light drink and sat there, sipping and looking around ariliy. Soon, her friends- Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari had joined her. They were sitting in a row, sipping their drinks and chit-chatting, trying to be heard over the loud booming music.

Kiba entered the nightclub shortly after Ino did. He had on his usual trademark red streaks on his face, one under each eye. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark-blue jacket, white sneakers and a pair of sand-colored cargo pants. He sat a few seats from Ino and ordered a similar, light drink. Sitting there and drinking, he waited until his friends- Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru joined him, and the five boys sat at the bar, ordering random drinks and doing whatever boys do when they're bored.

Suddenly, the host climbed onto the stage, microphone in hand. He motioned for the DJ to stop, tapped his microphone and began to talk. Ino, Kiba and their friends stopped talking, and like the other people crowded in the club, silenced.

"Tonight," the host announced, "is the annual Random Karaoke Night! Our light technicians will be picking out two random people in the crowd- a girl and a boy- to sing tonight's song. Don't worry- people who come to nightclubs like these should know the words of this song very well."

Ino looked at her friends, who were as equally alarmed as her. They sprang from their seats and began to usher people aside for the door, but too late- one of the spotlights beamed down, hard and cruel, on Ino. Ino froze and, after recovering from her shock, glared daggers at the technician who beamed the spotlight on her. The technician just smirked.

Kiba was also alarmed to hear the sudden announcement. He stood up, hurriedly paid for his drink, and, tailed by his friends, ran for the door. Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, he felt rather than saw the beam of light- the unfortunate, god-damned spotlight- bore down on him. He froze, and his narrowed brown eyes roved the crowd for the girl who was to sing with him. He spotted her almost instantly; a blonde, he saw, with alarmed blue eyes, wearing purple all over and black boots.

Ino squinted at the boy; tall, brown hair, tanned skin, and piercing chocolate eyes, she observed. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark-blue jacket over it, skin-colored cargo pants and white sneakers. The crowd parted for either to enter the stage. Everyone was quieted when they saw the pretty girl and the handsome boy step onto the stage. Ino gave her friends one last look- they shrugged and smirked back- before turning to the microphone.

Kiba glanced at the girl beside him. She couldn't be a year older than him. Her blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail, with a thick strand of loose hair hanging down over her right eye. As she shook her hair out of the way, her eyes met his. He smirked, and she smirked back. Both turned to the screen before them for the words.

Ino's eyes widened when the saw the title. Kiba's did, too. They looked back at each other, and mouthed "Promiscuous?" To each other. Ino knew all too well what the word meant; as did Kiba. They turned their gazes back to the screen for the words, their hearts beating fast. 'This is a very intimate song,' Ino thought. 'How can I perform it with a stranger?'

But it was too late. The all-too-short intro began to play, and Kiba began with his part:

_How you doin' young lady,  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy;  
You don't have to play about the joke,  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke._

Kiba took a step closer to Ino. 'She is kinda pretty,' he thought. Ino's eyes widened, but she didn't move back a step. Instead, she averted her gaze to the text flashing for her.

_You looking for a girl that'll treat you right,  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light:_

Kiba smirked as he began his part.

_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

Ino looked up at him with mock timidness to fit her part as she sang. She began to feel more comfortable, and took a step closer to the stranger, moving her body to the music. She began to notice how handsome he was when he was up close; when his face was merely a foot away.

_You expect me to just let you hit it?  
But will you still respect me if you get it?_

Kiba shrugged to fit his part.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance.  
What's the problem- I don't see no ring on your hand?_

_I'll be the first to admit it; I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent..._

Ino smirked.

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it-  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute._

By now, neither of the two singers needed the words anymore. They moved closer than ever to each other, staring into the other's eyes and singing their hearts out.

Kiba began the chorus.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

Ino turned her back on him, smirking at the audience.

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

Kiba stepped up behind her, pressing his chest against her back.

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

Ino turned around so that their chests were pressed up against each others'. The crowd cat-called. Ino's and Kiba's friends smirked.

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we on a roll-  
You ready?_

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute_

Kiba took off his jacket and threw it at his friends, all the while keeping his eyes on the blonde before him. He smirked at her widened eyes.

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through?_

Ino smirked. 'So you wanna play, huh?'

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

Kiba acted taken aback.

_They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down_

Ino placed a hand on his stomach, her hand barely visible due to the lack of empty space between them.

_I'm a big girl- I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

Kiba took the hand she placed on his stomach.

_I want you on my team._

Ino raised an eyebrow.

_So does everybody else._

Kiba took his hand from hers, only to place it over her mouth.

_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go..._

Ino playfully licked his palm, and he drew back his hand instinctively, smirking at the seductress who was dancing ever so slightly to the beat of the music.

_Hn; What kind of girl do you take me for?!_

Again, Kiba began the chorus.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

Ino spread her free arm out.

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer.

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

Ino brought her face closer to his, so that she was singing practically in both microphones.

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we on a roll;  
You ready?_

Kiba and Ino took turns singing the next few lines.

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean!_

Ino pretended to turn her back on Kiba, but Kiba grabbed her wrist before she ran off.

_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on..._

Ino turned back around fully, not wanting nor able to resist.

_I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

_Bring that on?_

Ino rolled her eyes.

_You know what I mean!_

Kiba shook his free finger at her.

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things..._

Ino shrugged nonchalantly, smirking still.

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work the way you say_

Kiba winked at her.

_It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like_

Ino raised her eyebrow at him.

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?_

Yet again, Kiba began the chorus.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

Ino sang her part of the chorus in a different melody, grabbing hold of his t-shirt to add onto the intensity.

_Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait_

Kiba, in turn, wrapped his other arm around her hips.

_Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

Ino wrapped her free arm around his neck, and the two found their faces a hair-width away from each other. She could feel her eyelashes brush his.

_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more..._

As Ino finished the song and the ending music played on, the crowd broke into applause and shouts. Ino and Kiba, sweating, grinned at the crowd. They broke apart to replace the microphones in the stands. As they stepped down from the stage, they were swarmed by their friends, who were smirking and patting them on their backs.

Finally, Ino and Kiba made their way to the bar and sat down, completely exhausted. They both ordered light drinks and sat back, talking and laughing.

Kiba extended his hand. "Inuzuka Kiba," he said. Ino smiled and shook his hand, which was large, muscular and surprisingly cool. "Yamanaka Ino."

"You're not too bad at singing at all," Ino snickered, "Quite contrary to the look you had on your face earlier." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You mean when I found out I was chosen?" He put down his glass. "I never knew I could sing at all; never tried." He smirked. "From the look on YOUR face, you didn't seem very familiar to singing yourself."

Ino shook her head. "Nope. Didn't know 'til now." Suddenly, Ino's eyes widened as she found something interesting over Kiba's shoulder. "What?" Kiba looked around, and smirked.

Hinata was sitting, blushing, with Naruto, who was blabbing about something and smiling at Hinata every once in a while. Neji and Sakura were dancing, exchanging dance moves, as the DJ was back in his position. Shikamaru and Temari were just smirking at each other, and Sasuke and Tenten were eyeing each other suspiciously.

Ino smirked at Tenten and Sasuke. "Tenten never was a very open girl to boys," She sighed dramatically. Kiba turned back around and smirked back. "The girl with the hairbuns? I can tell. Sasuke isn't a very open one, either." Ino shrugged.

"Well," Kiba said, turning his attention to the girl before him. "You doing something tomorrow night?"

Ino shook her head and smirked. "Nope. You?"

Kiba shook his head. "You'll be here tomorrow, won't you?"

Ino nodded. Then, she smirked and gazed up at Kiba suggestively under thick eyelashes. "You know, I'm beginning to wish every night was Random Karaoke Night..." Kiba raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. "If I didn't know any better, Ino, I'd say you're flirting with me..."

Ino smirked. "So what if I am?" She set down her glass of half-finished drink and crossed her legs. "In fact, I happen to be very good at the art of seducing..."

Kiba stood up. "Well then, why not show me what you've got?"

Ino just smirked and stood up. Without hesitation, Kiba grasped Ino by her wrist and practically pulled her out of the nightclub and to his apartment.

Goodness knows what they did that night...

**A/N:**

Did it come out nice? Plz R&R! I'm not good at describing excessively intimate events, so I'll just leave it at here... :D

-Moon


End file.
